ootoofandomcom-20200214-history
Ornstein's Omnibus
Origins Ornstein's Omnibus is a Campaign that follows the story of Nathaniel Ornstein and his battles against the demon Gwyn. Session 1 Session 1: the tired adventures return from a successful quest only to be thrown into a another battle at the gates of the city they now call home. On the return of the injured Emolas, he reveals that the Nathaniel travelling with the party is a fake, a demon insurgent sent by Gwyn to recover a certain item only referred to as "the blade". Teaming up with Prophet a wondering gunslinger and Zeek, an arch-paladin who happens to be nathaniel's eleven step brother, to defeat the imposter and his companions. Later at the Ootoo guild base, Zeek employs the help of the guild to aid him in rescuing his captured and probably tortured step brother. As a reasonable fee is agreed upon the part departs to the land in the far west. During their travels the party manages to best a chimera(through diplomacy), overcome the trails of an ancient dragon( through Knowledge and skill) and fight there way out of the arena(after being captured by hammerless and using their resourcefulness to prevail) before arriving at the gates of Anor Londor, the city of blades. Session 2 Session 2: upon reaching the gates, a large golem of immense size stood guard. The party cleverly found a storm drain leading into the complex sewers of the Anor Londor underground. Here the party meets B-rizzle, a leader of the the freedom fighter aka the resistance who await the coming of the Prince to save them and their country. The party decide to help injured freedom fighters to safety through the sewers on condition that they are guided out. The party faced many mental challenges and fierce battles with hellhounds, arcane archers, basilisk and a gunslinger who was highly ranked among Gwyn's forces. Out of pity the party allowed the basilisk to live as it was defenseless after its master the gunslinger had fallen. Session 3 Session 3: the freedom fighters had successfully guided the party to a "safe zone" inside of Anor Londor where Gwyn could not reach. It was a large inter dimensional space that encompassed every type of religion and deity know to the world with buildings covered in gold and silver to keep the place as pure and holy as possible. As the Ootoo always do, they cause a disturbance to the peace and the guards are alerted but the party is saved by a mysterious female ranger who leads them out of danger and straight to the freedom fighter's headquarters. Through much deliberation the party uses the ranger as guide to escape the dome who does not take kindly to people leaving. Upon exiting the dome they find themselves entered into a battle immediately as they see a rather large brutish looking rogue being mauled by hell hounds. After rescuing him, he reveals him self as keith the man who freed Emolas. After the fighting had stopped the party was able to take in their surroundings, all they saw were rotting eleven soldier bodies who were killed by the dark magic used by gwyn which caused this plague to appear. After traversing the city in a "black ops" sort of way the party finds themselves faced with fighting a blue blind dragon. After s long hard battle the party barely escaping death finally slay the dragon who thanks them for the kindness they provided him in death. During the commotion of battle lucy is snatched by a large ancient dragon. Arriving at the iron castle Session 4 Session 4: with most of the party scattered or injured only lucid , prophet and shevchenko were the last men standing. Lucid managed to get himself captured and the other two were forced to rescue him because of their lack of man power. The 3 man party manage to make their way to the throne room where the final battle took place. During this fierce battle, lucy is brought to the brink of death forcing shevchenko to transform into death panda and ATTACK his COMRADS in his rage, ultimately leading to his death and the fateful meeting of Rafael nathaniels twin and Gwyn's most loyal disciple. After the all hope was lost, Zeek and his father Orion the king of the western elves appeared just in time to aid the party. After all was said and done, Zeek killed nathaniel by driving his holy avenger into nathaniel his beloved brothers heart because nathaniel had been completed corrupted by gwyn . After retrieving the corpses of their fallen comrades, Orion provides a diversion to allow them to escape, ultimately dying in his efforts. Everyone was able to make it back to the guild using the anywhere door. A sad depressing feeling had shrouded the guild until selindra had a sudden rush of remembering what had happened to her while gazing upon the corpses of her fallen comrades. This gave the guild a ola and a sliver of hope. Category:Campaigns